


One little abuse of power

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Sad, accidentally married for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Taking place in the first timeline, before X-Men, after Erik was imprisoned in the pentagon





	One little abuse of power

“You look great Professor,” 13 year old Jean Grey smiled as she walked past the door.

Charles let out a long sigh as he looked in the mirror. He was being forced into marrying Erik. Well that wasn’t exactly true, but he was sort of backed into a corner by his students. When the immigration office said that a job wasn’t enough to keep Erik in the country, Charles was beyond desperate for a way to help his oldest friend and had uttered what would know be the words that caused this mess. 

 

 

“If only there was something I could do,” The telepath had said. “I mean I was in a state of complete decay when Hank and Alex had petitioned to get you free. You were patient and never complained about how hard the withdrawal was.” 

“Charles I owed you much more than patience,” he remembered Erik saying as he took another chess piece off the board. “Besides, this place became my dream too. Us side by side helping young mutants.” 

And that’s exactly what Xavier’s house had become.

“How am I going to go this alone?”  Charles remembered saying. 

“You could always...” Erik put a finger to his temple. “One little abuse of power isn’t worth protecting all of this?”

“We’ll find another way that doesn’t involve such deception.” 

In retrospect, maybe it would have been a better idea to just make the government forget about Erik but Charles saw himself a man of principle.  When Hank showed up, happily informing Erik and Charles in front of the students that if he was fully employed AND in a domestic partnership or marriage that he would be allowed to stay on U.S. soil, he knew he was right. 

“You just need to find a wife,” Scott said. “And if you can’t- you know because of the whole megalomaniac thing, just have Prof make them fall in love with you.” 

“We don’t do that sort of thing here,” Jean said, leading Charles to swell with pride. Even Erik had smiled and added a mental, ‘Okay I get.’

Then the redhead added that, since Charles and Erik were best friends they must love each other and therefore that wouldn’t be a lie or manipulative, and all the other students cheered, well the pair really had no choice but to agree. 

 

 

 

“How do you feel,” Erik’s voice interrupted Charles memory. 

“Trapped,” Charles half joked as his chair rotated around. 

Erik was wearing a matching tuxedo to his own and it was the first time Charles had ever seen him in one. He looked breathtaking. And a bit dejected.

“Well it’s just not the way I would have imagined it,” Charles added in hopes it would make Erik’s grin return.

“You imagined the day we got married?” Erik snorted.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Charles looked up at him. “I just, it’s dumb but sometimes, back in 1962, I thought about the day you would ask me to be your partner, yes.” 

“I always thought we were partners,” Erik knelt down. “Back at the CIA when you told me quote I need you Erik or in Mr. Black’s office when you said how you were with Erik.” 

“Ahh,” Charles nodded. “So basically in Cuba...”

“You asked me for a divorce.” Erik winked as he squeezed the telepaths hands. 

The next hour went down exactly the way it was meant to, justice of the piece officiated, generic vows, Alex and Hank stood as witnesses, and several students cried. Once all the business was taken care of, it was time for Charles’s favorite part of the day- or any day really- cake. 

That’s when it happened. 

“We have a problem,” Chef came over to Erik. “The freezer is stuck shut with the cake inside.” 

“Oh no worries,” Erik smiled at Charles while stretching his fingers. “I’ll go fix it.” 

Erik went to the kitchen only to discover the caterer had managed to find the only freezer in the North East that didn’t have a metal piece on it. 

“Jean, honey, could you come in here,” Erik called into the yard and the red head obliged. “Can you open this with your powers, please?” 

“Ill try,” Jean held her hand out toward it. “It’s too tight,” she sighed. 

“Try harder,” Erik almost laughed at the lunacy of the moment. 

This time, the girl scrunched her face and grunted. 

“Not even a budge,” she looked at him with saucer eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

For a moment Erik was teleported back to Schmidt’s office in Poland. Jean looked identical to his adolescent self when he couldn’t move a coin to save his mother. Two years earlier Jean had wrecked her entire neighborhood and now, come to think of it, Erik realized, the girl who’d fueled such fire seemed like an extinguished dream. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I don’t want you getting upset, it’s just cake.” He opened his arm and hugged what had become both his and Charles’s favorite student, tight against his chest. 

“Don’t tell the others I said this but you are the closest thing I have to a daughter and I’m always going to be there for you when you need me.” 

He smiled at her and walked outside, through the gates, and down the lane, until he knew he was far enough away. Then he cried. That had always been the difference between him and Charles. Jean was too strong at too young an age, and Charles was right to tame her. 

 Erik always knew sacrifices needed to be made and always admitted it. It was the hypocrisy he refused to live with. 

 

 


End file.
